Inevitable
by xMaxine10x
Summary: Mike starts his under payed night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and somehow during the day, befriends a curious pirate Fox. (Mike x Foxy)
1. Chapter 1

Mike arrived a bit early to his night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to just look about the place. The children enjoyed themselves but their parents looked exhausted. Mike chuckled as two children sprinted passed him off to God knows where to do God knows what. The place would shut down for the night in about fifteen minutes or so so the crowd was thinning to a few parents with their kids and one particularly bored looking teenager. She looked about 14 with an asymmetrical haircut and a chubby figure. Dark tan skin and dark brown eyes that soon turned to examine a dark purple curtain with an "out of order" sign in front of it.

She spoke some words to a woman sitting next to her then stood up and began walking. She stopped at the curtain and peeked behind it. She smiled widely and pulled a phone from her pocket to snapped some pictures. Mike slowly and casually walked towards her and heard her talking to what was behind the curtain. "You are one of the coolest things I've ever seen!" She whispered "you're so broken down though, I bet you looked really cool when you were all brand new," Mike laughed under his breath as she continued to say flattering things to the old weathered Fox animatronic.

He was okay with her speaking to it, no harm in that, then her eyes widened as another voice, strained and raspy, finally responded to her. "Little lass, ye have no idea how long I've been back here." Mike butted in and pushed the young girl back "I'm sorry but you shouldn't be back here..." she blushed, caught. "Ah, s-sorry. I'll be leaving..." she waved a goodbye to the Fox and walked back to her mother.

Mike turned to the old animatronic "dangit Foxy, that could get us into some serious trouble!" The animatronic sighed and shrugged his slightly rusted shoulders "I've seen that lass around here before, she won't tell a soul that could get us into trouble," Mike attempted to focus on the actual situation but he was almost too flustered by Foxy to say much. "J-just remember '87, Foxy... a lot of people remember that and they won't want their children to come up to them and say that you started talking to them. You'll be completely removed from the restaurant and taken apart then-!" Mike cut himself off then apologized. He quickly closed the curtain with a saddened look. His shift would start soon...


	2. Chapter 2

The lights all shut off simultaneously and Mike is left in his small office, terrified once again. "Night two... all right..." he opened his laptop and noticed that Bonnie had already left his spot on stage for a party room "shit...!" After that, clanging came from the kitchen "God damn that bird...!" He turned to check the lights to his left and right. Mike let out a gasp and slammed the door button as the terrifying face of Chica the Chicken peered in through the window. He knew Foxy couldn't avoid chasing after him, they both didn't know why. Foxy, at times, was unstoppable.

Mike's right hall light flickered and Chica had left. He hesitated to open the door again but did anyway. He checked his laptop... the curtain of Pirate's Cove was open and Foxy was peering through a small opening with his piercing yellow eyes that caught Mike's definite attention. They stared directly into the camera. Within Mike's mind was a regretted daydream that was interrupted almost immediately by clanging metal outside his left door. Mike scrambled for the button and the metal door blocked off the purple bunny from shoving him into a Freddy Fazbear costume. The purple rabbit oddly disappeared as soon as Mike shut the door but he wasn't complaining.

He checked his laptop again and saw Foxy had started crawling further out of his closed off stage. The machines weren't exactly brilliantly put together. They will though go into certain modes during the night and not see people as just normal customers. They go into a sort of security guard mode and try to kill Mike unwittingly. The cameras went to static and all audio from the kitchen cut out. He clicked around cameras frantically until they turned back on. He sighed of relief to see Bonnie the Bunny back at his usual party room spot and Chica as well.

Mike turned to the small digital clock on his desk "one more hour!" He noticed the small "10%" in the corner of his laptop, his eyes squeezed shut and sweat dripped down his scarred cheek. It was down to five minutes until his shift was over. The rabbit was persistent though. He was down to 2% and the door was closed. He couldn't afford to look at Pirate's Cove to find Foxy had actually already left his cold empty stage and began dashing towards Mike's office. As soon as Bonnie was gone he opened the door with a press of the button and was brought down by Foxy.

The Fox pinned Mike to the ground by his neck and he grabbed at his cold metallic wrists and tried to pull them away. Mike's vision was fading as the clock chimed and Foxy's eyes slowly switched from his attack red to his normal bright yellow. Never before had he switched from his night mode to his normal mode while attacking Mike. He almost literally jumped back in shock as Mike coughed and gasped for air. He found sudden comfort in the very one who had almost killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy scrambled back as pain struck his mechanical heart, his emotions were more than that of a mere program. Mike regained his knowledge of his surroundings and caught his breath. "F-Foxy..." he didn't look at the animatronic until a few moments had passed. His eyes were full of sadness and obvious fear. Mike tried to approach the Fox but he backed up against the wall, still on the ground. Mike recognized the fear and confusion in Foxy since he was met with this expression often. He crouched down to Foxy and looked him straight in the eyes. "In no way is this your fault, Foxy. You weren't you when that happened," Foxy's joints creaked as he leaned forward to Mike. Mike gently petted the soft, realistic red fur on Foxy's cheek to calm him down.

Mike then found himself pinned on the ground again but this time it was by a loving and caring hug instead of a blade like hook and sharp filed-to-a-point claws of metal. Mike chuckled as he reached his arms around Foxy and ran his fingers through his long soft fur. He noticed his eye patch had lowered back over his right eye and the sun outside had certainly began rising. "I think I'll stay a little bit longer, even if I'm not payed for it," Foxy grinned as best he could with his broken jaw. "You still need a new hinge, huh?" Foxy nodded and released Mike from his tight hug. They both rose from the floor and Mike snuck Foxy back to his stage.

"If I can, I'll try and find you some parts for your... uh... everywhere..." he bit his lip awkwardly and said his goodbye to Foxy and slowly and hesitantly made his way out the front door.

Without a car, he was left to take the bus everyday to and from work. He honestly didn't mind, but he would prefer to have his own car. His phone was nothing more than a simple touch screen with a slide out keyboard and he used it mostly to talk to his sick and ailing friend who rested in a hospital across the city. He got off at his usual stop and rushed home to care for his little dog he found out in an alley. He was a brown thing with no real definition on what he was. Some kind of mix between a Labrador retriever, a poodle, maybe about three different kinds of terriers?

Mike had no idea, but to see his little puppy buddy was such a relief. After night 2's little incident he wanted to just sit down and pass out. Within minutes he did find himself asleep on his bed while curled up with his dog.


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy sat quietly through the screaming of happy children that echoed throughout the unbearable restaurant that is Freddy Fazbear's. The Fox ran his own mechanical fingers through the long soft fur of his tail in deep thought. What had he done to Mike? He couldn't remember anything but Mike didn't look too badly hurt. Maybe a couple bruises on his back and neck but he hoped it wasn't serious. Foxy froze up as his curtain was pulled back slightly and bright light shone in through the small crack. It was that same girl who had taken pictures of him the day before.

Mike wasn't there to drive her off like before so maybe they could have a real conversation. "Ahoy, lass," he smiled the best he could with his broken jaw. She smiled and climbed onto the stage "like I said, you probably looked a lot cooler brand new," she brought a screwdriver and some metal parts up to his jaw. With a few twists of the screwdriver his jaw was working just fine again. "Amazing! Thank you!" His words were no longer as hard to understand as they were before. "No problem, I just figured it might be nice to have an understandable voice. I'm Catherine by the way, but I know who you are," she giggled then examined the rest of his mechanic body.

"Yeh, I need a lot more than me jaw fixed, lass," Foxy sighed. "I don't even remember what happened during the bite of '87," Foxy began explaining to Catherine. "I know," she said surprisingly "you have a mode during work hours which is that of a normal Human almost, but then between 12 a.m. and 6 a.m. you become an almost guard dog like machine," Foxy raised a brow in confusion. "How did ye know all that?" She smiled "and during the bite of '87, you glitched and went into your attack mode," Foxy stared at her in wonder. "I may or may not have stolen your manual from the owner's office..." she blushed and held up a fairly large white book with a picture of Foxy on it.

"I have a manual?".

"I guess so, I am holding it after all," Foxy laughed lightly "that can get ye into a lot of trouble, lass," Catherine nodded "come to think of it..." she crawled around behind the Fox and searched in his fur for four screws. She unscrewed them and removed the panel, revealing an array of switches and different coloured lights. "I see... there's a timer in here that tells you when to switch modes. That must have been what malfunctioned in '87!" Foxy turned his head to view her "that ain't necessarily a thing to exclaim over, lass," the girl screwed the panel back on and hopped off the stage.

"But it is a malfunction that I can stop from happening again,".


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy watched through the crack in the curtain as Catherine seated herself with who Foxy assumed was her mother. They left soon after and Foxy was again alone on what used to be his stage. The purple starry curtain around him had small tears and holes here and there which reminded him of when it was brand new. The now dull stars were glittery and the curtain was less like a pastel purple and more violet. Everything looked old, ten years at least. That's a little less than how long Foxy had been put away for.

He tilted his head from side to side a little which proved a bit difficult with the rust that had accumulated in his neck. The time passed slowly until service of the restaurant slowed and the doors were locked. Mike hadn't arrived until just about ten minutes before his shift, which he regretted. His boss hated when he didn't get there early but he shoved the thought from his mind and made his way to his office. The previous night's happenings really made him not want to show up at all, but the money would definitely be useful in paying off a debt he owed someone. That someone might just get him killed if he didn't pay them...

With that in mind he took his laptop and opened it to view the cameras. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy... all in their appropriate spots. Foxy had yet to peer through the dusty old curtain of his stage which left Mike with some weight lifted off his shoulders. He checked the empty halls with the flickering weak lights and fell back into his chair. "Well, shit..." nothing was going wrong, not that he was complaining but it just seemed weird. The clock ticked to 12:30 and someone had finally moved, Bonnie. He was immediately found outside of Mike's door.

Panic struck him and he slammed the side of his fist to the button. He glanced back to his laptop and saw the Chicken missing from the stage. Flicking through the cameras he found her in the big party room, luckily that's pretty far. Behind the door no longer stood Bonnie so the door was almost safe to open. He switched to Pirate Cove with Foxy sticking his head outside the curtains. He noticed his jaw no longer dangled and stayed in place as he stared into the camera at Mike. It left him confused but he had no interest in meeting the night mode Foxy again.

After multiple terrifying encounters with both Bonnie and Chica, Mike stared as the clock slowly changed to 6 a.m. and, with determination, went to speak with Foxy. The restaurant does open at a strangely early time, but Mike never thought of that. "Foxy!?" He called out as he got closer to the abandoned stage. He slowed as no response sounded from behind the fabric curtains. A few metallic clinks and sighs of frustration instead emitted from it. "Come on... cooperate with me...!" A young girl's voice growled. Mike pulled the curtain back slowly to see the young girl standing over a very bored looking Fox. Both of their faces lit up with shock "Oh! Uhh... I believe I can explain." The girl smiled meekly. "Then explain." Mike said firmly. "Foxy has been put away ever since that bite of '87, and it was because of a simple short circuit in this back panel here. Foxy gave me permission to take a look at it and here I am, taking a look at it." Foxy smiled "she's not hurting me, lad. Catherine has everything under control." Mike nodded. "Alright..." he looked Foxy over. He had many new shiny parts and had his fur replaced neatly. Wires that once were frayed and sticking out everywhere were fixed and tied down. "Oh, Foxy..." he smiled widely, brilliantly happy that his friend wasn't falling apart in rusted chunks every time. "Catherine. I could not thank you enough for this." Catherine looked away shyly "well, I'm not exactly done... I should be soon though if there are no complications." Mike knelt down to Foxy's level. "It's great to see you lookin' brand new like this." He then placed his hand over Foxy's and looked at him lovingly, a look that was returned.


End file.
